CCPCG03
"What?! My friend is a Pretty Cure?! Cure Gumdrop!" Is the third episode of Candy Crystal Precure Go! The main focus of this episode is about Paige seeing her childhood friend and discovering that she is a Pretty Cure. Major events * Tora Narumi turns into Cure Gumdrop for the first time. * Tora Narumi's parents apear for the first time. * The second Lollipop Harp is found. * The second Candy Spinner is made. * Spark is shown for the first time. Summary Paige gets to see her Childhood friend named Narumi, who is blind. Until they get interrupted by a new villain named Spark. When Narumi gains the courage to protect Paige, she turns into Cure Gumdrop and unlocks the power to gain sight whenever she transforms. Synopsis Paige comes home from school and sits down on her bed and picks up her phone and sees a text. Suddenly, she stars jumping up and down with excitement! Sweets asked "What? What is it?" Paige replied "My very first friend is coming over!" Then sweets gets exited too. Paige starts to calm down but, then she realised her room was a mess! She started panicking and Sweets started to help her clean up. Once her room was finished, she collapsed on the floor only to hear the door bell ring. Suddenly she had energy again and ran to the door and opened it. At the door was Tora Narumi, her assistant, and her parents. Paige was so exited to see her that she grabed her hand and quickly brought Narumi to her room. They were very exited to be with each other! Suddenly, Sweets forgetting to act like a doll, flew up to Narumi and started introducing herself. Paige starts panicking only to see that Narumi doesn't notice she isn't a human. Narumi kindly greets her back. Narumi says to Paige "I didn't know you had a sister." That's when Sweets realised something was wrong with Narumi. Paige then whispered to Sweets "She is blind you know." Sweets then hid. "Lets go to the park!" Paige said. Then they bolth left. Suddenly, Paige hears a Sairen nearby! She tells Narumi to wait on the bench, but she insisted on going. But right then, the Sairen came right up to them! Frightened, Narumi asks Paige "What is it?" Paige grabs her hand and runs behind a tree and says "Stay here and hide!" Narumi says ok and hides. Paige then transforms into Cure Lolly. (Transformation) Narumi hears her Transform and says "Cure... Lolly?" Then Lolly looks up in the sky to see a different villain named Spark! (Paige blushes) But then Spark flys down and kicks Cure Lolly in the stomach! With Paige incapacitated, Spark says to the Sairen "Finish her off!" Then, Sweets sensed a Sairen was nearby so she went to Paige. Narumi stars to cry behind the tree whispering to the Sairen "stop it..." Then she yells "Stop it!" and stands up from behind the tree slowly finding her way to Paige. Hearing Paiges struggling from being hurt, Narumi screams "Stop! I won't let you hurt my best friend! And suddenly, the second piece of the Lollipop Harp landed gently on Narumi's head! She grabed it and it started glowing! Suddenly, the second Candy Spinner appeared! Sweets grabbed it for her and gave it to her. Sweets explains to Narumi how to transform. And then Narumi turns into Cure Gumdrop! (Transformation) Sweets says "grab onto me and I'll help you fight! Gumdrop replies "Okay! Wait... You aren't a human are you?" Sweets says "Nope! i'm a fairy! But now is not the time for that!" Sweets starts flying close to the Sairen to help Gumdrop know where to atack. Gumdrop starts kicking and punching the Sairen and accidentally lets go of sweets! Sweets then flew in the bushes and was trapped! Gumdrop gets scared and stays still not being able to see the Sairen. But then the the Harp piece started glowing again! Then, it turned into the second Lollipop Harp! Sweets yells from the bushes "STRUM IT!" Once Gumdrop did, she could see! Cure Lolly finaly recovered enough to say to Gumdrop "You c..can do it! I know it seems scary to finally be able to see.. But you can do it!" Gumdrop starts to cry, but then she wiped her tears and started fighting the Sairen. Sweets finally got out of the bush and said to gumdrop "Quickly! Aim at the Sairen, Say the words "Pretty Cure! Gummy harp strum", and strum the harp!" After Gumdrop finishes her attack and defeats the Sairen, Paige gets healed and everything goes back to normal. Including Narumi's eyes (she is blind again). Paige runs up to her and hugs her and says "I can't believe your a Pretty Cure too! It's awesome! Not only that, but you got to see!" Narumi is very happy becoase everything will be different between her and Paige from now on. As they are walking back to Paige's house, Narumi was exited and said "I can't wait until I get to see next time!" Gallery CCPCG03.png|Paige looking at Narumi Orangeharp .png|The second Lollipop Harp Harp2.png|The second harp piece Sairen3.png|This episode's Sairen Category:Episodes